1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging method, in particular, to a wide dynamic range imaging method.
2. Description of Related Art
The details of an image often can be enhanced by increasing the dynamic range of the image, as the contrast between the dark and light area can be more noticeable. In general, there are two known methods for increasing the dynamic range of the image: High Dynamic Range (HDR) imaging method and Wide Dynamic Range (WDR) imaging method.
Better image quality may be obtained using the HDR imaging method, but the HDR imaging method requires more than two images as input images for generating one output image. Moreover, two images are hard to be captured at the same time, as such it is not easy to apply the HDR imaging method on real time image capturing and video conferencing applications.
The WDR imaging method on the contrary is capable of obtaining one output image using only one input image, and as a result it is rather easy to be implemented using software or hardware. However, because the WDR imaging method only uses single input image, the information that can be used with one image is, of course less than two or more images. As a result, the algorithm required to implement the WDR imaging method thus becomes very important.